Taken
by SoulDragonNaru
Summary: Naruto after finding a strange scroll was taken by strange ninja. A year later it was decided he was dead, Jiriaya never gave up on his god son and found a hint that Naruto might be in the sound village. However what did the scroll change in Naruto? Not good summary, bloodline naruto


Ok well I will let you know ahead of time my grammar... is horrible so I am sorry ahead of time for any and all grammar errors you find

Invasion of sound and sand never happened will be explained why later in story.

Prologue

Naruto sighed has he began to do pushups. He was training for the current chunin exams. Kakashi had gone to take Sasuke to train in fire jutsu while Naruto trained in chakra control by himself, and Sakura went to fawn over her beloved Uchiha.

Naruto set up after one hundred and fifty pushups and sighed. He would usually do three hundred pushups and set ups then chakra control for an hour each day he was sent to train. Sasuke kept on learning fire jutsu's each day different version which only made Naruto madder him and Sasuke had around the same amount of chakra control.

Naruto got up and decided to go for a walk, he needed to calm down and he knew it. Has Naruto walked he took the glares the villagers gave him. Has he walked decided to walk around the village.

Naruto was now on the hokage monument has he sighed and stood up. He began to walk but then he slipped and groaned has he stood up he saw he tripped over some piece of metal that was surrounded by a brown cloth. Naruto walked to it and tried to pull it out.

Nothing happened Naruto sighed and was about to leave but then something got the better of him has he saw words written on the brown part. Naruto began to dig it out instead of pull has he did Naruto finally freed the object has it was a scroll.

Naruto opened the scroll has he did a beam of wind, water, and lightning pinned him against a tree. Naruto groaned has he felt pain in his stomach. He began to feel has if his body was being torn apart. Naruto fell down after the beam stopped. Naruto saw the scroll vanishing has he then blacked out.

/

"Is this him?"

"Yes the Kyuubi brat lets go ahead and take him."

"Alright let's go before the konoha nins find us."

/

It had been three years since Naruto had been taken from the Village of Konoha. Sasuke had actually been changed after that his rival had gone the one that he secretly thought of like a brother and he had gone of to train in order to kill Itachi. Sasuke had actually cried shocking allot of ninja Sasuke vowed then that no one would be taken screw killing Itachi his friends came first now.

Sakura was shocked the loud mouth had been taken away, Naruto the one that always asked her for dates the one reason she even felt popular if she had actually trained with him maybe he wouldn't have been taken. Sakura dedicated herself to being a strong konuichi then.

Kakashi had taken it the worse out of team seven, he had abandoned Naruto for Sasuke he was worse than trash in his eyes. Kakashi began drilling Sasuke and Sakura even harder pushing Sakura on the path of a medic and Sasuke has a front liner ninjutsu user.

Kiba had also taken it bad him and Naruto use to pull pranks on each other in secret Naruto would always take the blame for him and since then him and Naruto became buddies however they slowly drifted apart in the academy Kiba now wished he had one last chance in order to be friends again with Naruto.

Konhamaru, Udon, and Moegi has been hurt someone hurt their big brother their boss the one that taught them how to actually do a proper henge. Whenever a civilian would bad mouth Naruto or try to celebrate, pranks would happen the next day Izumo and Kotestu the two gate guards would help them.

Shino well no one but his clan noticed his sadness. Naruto never once made fun of him for being a Aburame one most people thought of has disgusting, Naruto though had taken one look at him and told him it was awesome he could do jutsu already and had been sad he could not do it.

Ino was shocked the loud mouth was taken away. Naruto may have been annoying but he had also helped her before. When she helped Sakura some girls had come to pick on them Naruto though pulled a prank on all of them while they were doing it. It wasn't until a year later Ino realized why he did it. Though like Kiba the two difted apart in the Academy.

Shikamaru now was shocked he had not expected Naruto of all people to be kidnapped. Naruto had been troublesome but he was a friend and with any Ino-Shika-Cho trio friendship was above everything.

Choji had cried for Naruto after all he helped pull pranks with Naruto and Kiba the two would also have Ramen eating Contest and sometimes Chip eating. Choji and Naruto had only been unfortunate to not be on each other's teams Choji and Naruto where friends not best friends like him and Shikamaru but still friends.

Hinata had almost gone mad her promises to Naruto-kun seemed to fade away in her eyes. Naruto she would became strong for him and find him. Neji had made the mistake of calling Naruto a weak loser. He had been sent to the hospital with almost all of his chakra cut off. The Hyuuga clan was surprised especially Haishi who now saw some of his wife inside of Hinata which freaked him out a little.

Iruka though he took it to an extreme he began drilling the Academy students harder than before has he did not want anyone to have that ever happen to them! Naruto was his little brother the one who he treated ramen to whenever he did something good. Iruka increased the Academy standard adding chakra control and almost doubling physical excesses.

When the council found out they tried to slow him down he though threatened to tell Gia his students lacked youthfulness. Gia would run them ragged has Gia would nearly go insane with trying to make them 'youthful'.

Though despite all of this they all became stronger. The council revealed Naruto's secret about the Kyuubi, hoping others would hate him and kill him if they saw him.

It had actually been reversed. The younger generation was appalled at what they had followed they had been lied to by the ones they respected. They had hated an innocent person in their eyes.

Naruto was declared to be dead a year later however his name was never put on the stone in hopes Naruto was still alive. All the roookie nine had vowed to one day find Naruto they all began to start traing harder then before.

/

Jiriaya walked inside the hokage tower ever since his godson's disappearance he had started searching Day and Night for Naruto. Sarutobi was now sitting at the Hokage's chair, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake where all present. They were a three man squad has Sasuke and Sakura where both A rank ninja while Kakashi became an S rank ninja.

"Jiriaya what is it you rarely came here now." Sarutobi said curies however he noticed the series look in Jiriaya's eyes.

"It is about Naruto." Silence followed has team seven was shocked finally some news about Naruto. "I believe I know where he is."

"I take it you don't have proof."

"About a week ago a kid with blonde hair and whiskers was seen fighting sound ninja."

"Sound?" Sakura said she never heard about sound ninja before.

"Yes it was an upcoming village about three years ago however something changed that no one knows what it was."

"However the kid lost and was dragged away. The man who witnesses this said the kid had proclaimed his self has Naruto Uzumake the next Hokage."

"So he is alive!" Sakura shouted with relief with Sasuke.

"I would not be so sure." Kakashi said.

"What why sensei."

"Because it could be a ruse to trap Jiriaya if sound was planning to invade wouldn't they want to get rid of Konoha's strongest shonobi aside from the hokage?" Kakashi said.

"That is the reason I came here I wanted to make this a mission and take along some Jounin with me." Sarutobi nodded.

"Very well then I will form a team tomorrow Jiriaya."

"Hokage-sama may we join on this mission." Kakashi said has Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"I planned to have you three has the team get ready tomorrow you will leave at eight O'clock in the morning Meat Jiriaya at the gates and Kakashi if you are late you shall be left behind."Kakashi nodded he wouldn't be late not for this.


End file.
